With the widespread use of liquid crystal display devices, such as in high-end portable electronic devices, mobile phones, and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), and more particularly for large size LCD TVs, there is a demand for large size diffusion plates and backlight modules.
As shown in FIG. 7, a typical diffusion plate 10 includes a transparent substrate 11 and a diffusion layer 12 disposed on a surface of the transparent substrate 11. The diffusion layer 12 includes a transparent main portion 13, and a plurality of light diffusion particles 14 embedded in the main portion 13.
However, the production means for the above-mentioned typical diffusion plate 10 must be altered for each unique size requirement of a corresponding backlight module. Therefore, the cost of manufacture is high when a supplier fills requests for backlight modules of different sizes, especially large sizes.
What is needed, therefore, is a diffusion plate that overcomes the above-described deficiencies.